


Into The End

by SannahOfSkva



Series: That Hermit's A Face Stealing Shifter [2]
Category: Doom (Video Games), Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Camera Accounts are Camrows, Gen, Immortals, Kidnapping, Magic, Nether species, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Seer Joe Hills, Shapeshifting, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, The End, The Watchers - Freeform, The very Deep End, Void Kind, Void Kind!Xisuma, Watcher Grian, Winged!Grian, admin magic, admins, non human species, species revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SannahOfSkva/pseuds/SannahOfSkva
Summary: The Watchers come to Hermitcraft, and they want theirs back.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), We're All Friends Here - Relationship
Series: That Hermit's A Face Stealing Shifter [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832743
Comments: 19
Kudos: 241





	1. Chapter 1

_He wakes to black skies and obsidian floors, the thinness of the air indicating the End. Shaking his head, the man stands and looks around in confusion._

_He’s standing on a large castle, the build palette consisting mainly of obsidian and bedrock. Purpur blocks and pillars act as accents, adding some color and beauty to the build. Strangely designed flags fly at the top of the towers, the symbol etched into them a weird looking square._

_The sound of footsteps start behind him, and the man turns around, his mouth dropping open in shock. Walking towards him are a pair of eldritch beings, their bodies partially hidden by the cloaks they wear._

_They’re tall, probably ten feet tall. Their skin is a dark grey, their three oval eyes a glowing purple. Freckles are scattered across their faces, reminding the man of a night sky. Their mouths are filled with razor sharp teeth, deadly looking claws in place of fingers. The legs differ for the two beings, one with goat legs and the other with deer legs. The accompanying horns and antlers sit atop their heads, looking just as deadly as their teeth and claws._

**“We’ve found the server he’s in.”** _Antlers states, voice loud in the quiet._ **_“It’ll be easy to take him.”_ **

**_“Where’s the punishment in that? Make him suffer to the point of breaking, and he’ll come crawling to us, begging us to stop.”_ **

_Antlers grins as they stop, turning to their companion._ **_“How so? And how bad?”_ **

**_“Take a few members of that server and leave a piece of them behind.”_ ** _The grin widens, terrifying the man._ **_“Send more pieces of them the longer it takes for him to return.”_ **

_Antlers’ grin had turned into a smirk, and the chuckle they made sends shivers down the man’s back. Then the chuckle stops, and Antlers tenses. The turn they make is sharp and quick, and they lock eyes with the man. A hand snapped out, and the man sat up in bed._

Joe runs a hand through his hair, barely taking note of how soaked with sweat it is and how his clothes stick to his skin. The groans of zombies make their way through the walls of his build, making the man realize that he woke up in the middle of the night.

Hell, he can hear the snores of his Camrow from the rafters above him. If the small being’s sleeping, it must be really late. Groaning as softly as he can, he pulls out his communicator.

_ <joehillssays> guys? Somethings wrong, can we meet up? _

A small _vwoop_ comes from outside, and Joe barely takes note of the sound. The endermen aren’t a threat if you don’t look at or hit them, and they’re separated by walls and glass. Several more teleporting sounds causes the poet to look up, turning to the window.

The three beings outside are tall, too tall to be endermen. One of them _vwoops_ into the room, and Joe’s eyes zero in on the antlers it’s sporting. He doesn’t get the chance to scream when the being’s hand closes around his mouth, knocking his glasses off his face.

Several _vwoops_ later, the Camrow is left alone to sleep for several more hours, never noticing what happened. Joe’s glasses lay where they fell, broken glass covering the communicator. The pings it makes go unanswered until noon, when joehillssees wakes and picks it up.


	2. Chapter 2

The room is quiet as the stragglers make their way in, Bdubs still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes where he had flopped onto the couch. The others had grouped up as they waited, taking note of the ones who don’t show up.

Their admin coughs to gain the group’s attention, and even the Camrows float down to better listen in. The Hermits can feel the anger and fear Xisuma’s trying to hide, and a few shiver at the sight of the purple sparks that gather around him.

“You all know why we’re here.” Many nod in response, and he continues. “Joe had stated that something is wrong, and now a few of us are missing. Whoever took them has left some things behind.”

His Camrow and a few others shoot forward, setting down several items on the table, the Hermits recognizing each one: Joe’s broken glasses, a piece of Iskall’s diamond eye, the tip of Python’s tie, Welsknight’s helmet, and Scar’s hat. Chittering away, xisumavoid gives his player a note nearly as large as him, a scared look on his face.

“They… they’re… someone took them?” Grian asks, face completely pale as he stares at the items. He had curled in on himself as the Camrows placed each one, wings shaking as soon as he sees Iskall’s. “Who?”

 **_“Watchers.”_ ** Their Admin growls out, and the remaining Hermits flinch. The more hearing sensitive Hermits quickly skirt their chairs back, whimpering. The Camrows had scattered at the growl, curling into any hiding spot they could find.

Xisuma’s voice has boomed around the building, causing it to shake from the foundation. His visible skin had grown dark scales in seconds, each scale fluttering. Grian tenses at the sight of his glowing eyes, fear clear on the avian’s face.

“What are Watchers?” Someone asks, voice hesitant as they carefully watch their Admin.

“Void Kind.” Tango quickly responds, shrinking a bit in his seat when everyone turns to him. “We’re… we’re told about them in the Nether. Watchers believe themselves to be gods, and that they’re the only ones who can help worlds move on to the next update. If a world they’re _helping_ doesn’t live up to their expectations, the Watchers would destroy it and move on to the next one.”

“So they’re bad news?” TFC asks, a frown on his face, arms tightening around the Camrow he coaxed out of their hiding space.

“Worse, far worse. And if they’re here, than they’re looking for something that we have.”


	3. Chapter 3

Grian sulks out of the building, curling his wings around himself to ward off the cold air. Seeing the items that have been left behind by his friends scared the living daylights out of him, knowing full well what it means: the Watchers have found him, and they’ve chosen a cruel way to get him back.

He barely takes note of the door opening, let alone the two pairs of footsteps that follow. The loud chittering that follows the closing of the door, practically screaming that the Camrow it belongs to is pissed and scared half to death about something.

_Just, what’s going on? What’s bothering the Camrow?_

“Etho, we’ve got something to tell you.” Xisuma and Etho, then, as well as xisumavoid. “Little Void tells me that you have a Camrow.”

A heavy silence, and then Etho sighs, probably followed by a nod or shake of his head. “Yeah, I do. What’s it to you two?”

 _I’ve never heard of someone being so defensive about a Camrow._ Grian thinks, frowning and feeling a bit guilty about listening in on a private conversation. _Well, people usually don’t keep their Camrows secret, either._

“They’re missing.” The panic is clear in the Admin’s voice, and Grian winces. _That’s not good._ “Little Void and the other Camrows had sensed the Watchers’ magic at your base. They found you, but couldn’t find a trace of your Camrow.”

The low keening sound that comes next has Grian covering his ears, eyes tightening shut once the hybrid starts to tell their Admin that he’s lying. Honest to the Void, if the Grifter went missing, he’d be doing the same.

A Camrow is precious, especially one that happens to be bonded to a player. Their blood and magic can be used for many things, and he knows that the Watchers won’t even ask Etho’s Camrow for permission.

+=*=+

Python heaves the heavy form off of him, whimpering when a pain shoots through his ribs. Honest to the Void, the red creeper feels like he was used as an enderman’s punching back. Rubbing at his head, Python looks to the form that was on him.

The person’s wearing blue jeans that are starting to fade, clearly well cared for and loved by their wearer. A green shirt that probably gets the same treatment as the jeans, as well as a pair of thin, fingerless gloves. Short brown hair that’s soft to the touch, and ears that have a point that’s hard to see. A robotic eye sits above the person’s short beard, the diamond part missing a piece.

 _Is… is that_ **_blood?_ ** Python lurched forward, glad for once that creepers have night vision, otherwise he wouldn’t have noticed the injury to Iskall’s eye.

Now hovering over the being, he winces as soon as he sees how bad it is. It looks like something had partially pulled the diamond out and broke it. Hell, there’s literally _gouges_ in the metal where Python assumes the attacker’s nails had tried to use as a foothold before finding one.

“Python?” Someone whispers from behind him, and he immediately recognizes the voice. “Is that you?”

“Yeah.” Even in the dim light, Wel’s armor still reflects it, making it easier to see the elf through the bars separating them. _Is his helmet missing?_ “And Iskall, but they're out and bleeding.”

“Joe and Scar are on my side, and our wizard is barely lucid. And what do you mean they're bleeding?”

The door to their cells open, and the pair quickly turn to see who enters. Python pales as soon as he sees the being, wishing that he didn’t have night vision. He’s straight up terrified, and he doesn’t want that being anywhere near him.


	4. Chapter 4

“What do you want with us?” Joe hisses from somewhere to Wel’s right, fear clear in his voice. And, all things considering, the first of the two beings easily strikes fear into people’s hearts.

They’re much taller than an enderman, and the extremely polished horns that remind him of the ones Zedaph has gives them more height. Other than the horns, the being bears a strong resemblance to the endermen. Their face is long and angular, there’s no nose or mouth in sight. Where their chin would’ve been is a sharp point, and is more snout-like despite the human smell that’s in their scent. The horns that atop their head starts where the first ridge that endermen have would’ve started, and the rest of the ridges seem to be missing all together. There’s only one eye instead of the usual two, and it’s a cross between the eyes of a sheep and that of an elder guardian’s

Thankfully, the being had chosen to wear a robe, and the Hermits are spared the sight of how closely the being resembles the annoying creatures under them. Instead, though, the being gives them what Python assumes would’ve been a smile, and speaks.

“In due time, seer.” The being’s voice is like a sharp object being pulled down a blackboard, and in the echoing room, it’s even worse than it probably should be. “Can you see the small one, Xizara? That helmet should show you where it is.”

A scoff is the being’s answer, along with this Xizara rolling their eyes.

“That’s not how my helmet works, you _idiot.”_ Comes the voice of a person that eerily sounds like his Admin, and Python prays that it isn’t who he thinks it is. “And two things you seem to have forgotten. One: I am not one of yours to command. And two: my helmet’s still in that poor excuse of a bedroom you have given me. Tough look, buttercup, better luck next time.”

The being growls, and _Xizara_ doesn’t even bat an eye at the sound. Instead, he sneers at the being with crossed arms.

“Why did you come here, Halfling? What use do you have here?”

“For information. You’re not the only one that’s... attached… to one of these _Hermits.”_ The word is practically a curse when he says it, and he nods to the door. “Leave us.”

+=*=+

Xizara narrows his eyes at the Hermits, wondering why the Watchers chose these five. Hell, if that Watcher’s word is to go by, there’s even a Camrow hiding among them. Smiling at them, he attempts to move closer.

The red creeper hisses as soon as he moves, and he snorts at the sound. That one has fire to him, just like the other one. If Xizara’s remembering correctly, that was the first one he had truly met. The elf, on the other hand, had gotten to his feet in a sad attempt to protectively stand in front of his friends.

“No need to do that. I mean you no harm.” Pulling out several healing potions, Xizara tempts the more conscious three towards him. “One of the Old Ones smiles upon you.”

“Which one?” The seer questions, and Xizara just gives him a knowing smile.

 _Let them guess for themselves,_ he thinks, shandong out the potions. _Can’t make it too easy for them._


	5. Chapter 5

Xisuma sighs, rubbing at his eyes. The Admin screens blink out when he waves a hand towards them, and the room considerably darkens with them gone. Great, he’d worked through the entire day again. Probably through a good portion of the night as well.

The Admin stands and stretches, picking up the sound of rockets somewhere above his base. With a frown, he pulls on his helmet and waits for the Hermit to land in front of him.

“What’s up, Tango? It’s… it’s midnight.” Xisuma groans when he checks the time on his communicator. _Definitely worked though most of the night._

The Netherborn simply frowns at him, crossing his arms. Floating by his legs, his Camrow seems to have taken a similar stance. The screech that comes from him has Xisuma wincing.

“How do you know about Watchers?” Tango asks bluntly, completely serious for a second time that week. “And what’s your deal with them?”

He should’ve guessed that the Netherborn would be asking him this. They have a hatred for the Watchers as strong as his.

“I’m Void Kind. Honestly, I’m surprised you haven’t picked up on it.” The frown intensified, along with a hint of fear, and he continued. “And I’ve had a problem with Watchers in general for... a long time. Far too long for me to actually remember what started the issue.”

+=*=+

“Evil Xisuma…” The being in question hums, handing a potion to Python. “Why did it refer to you as Xizara and call you Halfling?”

Xizara snorts at the question, but completely understands why it’s being asked, especially by the seer. They’ve only known him as the _evil_ _one_ that’s bad at being evil.

“I am a Halfling, half human and half something else. Most non-human species can tell.” The creeper snorts, muttering that _he_ couldn’t tell that. “And Xizara is the name my father and uncle gave me. They said that the name I had when they found me wasn’t appropriate.”

“What was it?” Joe prompts, having scooted closer to the bars. “And what do you mean, _found_ you?”

“It was V, which isn’t the worst thing you could’ve called a five year old.” He can practically feel the outrage from two of them. “And I’ve said what I said. They _found_ me, realized that I was the guy’s son, and raised me as such.”

+=*=+

“The Halfling is bound to cause problems.” Antlers mutters to Goat Horns, watching the Ender Sheep leave the room.

“Polkull might be a bit biased, Hegyt.” Goat Horns replies, rolling their eyes. “He never liked the Halfling to begin with. For all we know, he could’ve lied about what he overheard.”

Hegyt snorts, pulling their companion closer by the horns. The being half heartedly protests at the action, and relaxes when they realize they’re the only two in the room.

“That is the understatement of the year, but I don’t believe that he would lie about something like _this._ We’ll keep an eye on them, I promise you that. If the Halfling becomes too much of a problem, he’ll get dealt with. Just pray that he isn’t connected to an Old One, and we’ll live another century of having Xelqua with us again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a tumblr! Join me at @sannahofskva, where I explore more about the species of specific Hermits, Watchers, and other things!


	6. Chapter 6

Joe stares curiously at Evil Xi-, no, Xizara. Apparently, Evil Xisuma isn’t his actual name. Everything about his Admin’s twin confuses him.

_ Why is he helping us? Why isn’t he so  _ hostile?  _ Wait, are the two even twins? _ The seer knows that his questions won’t get any answers. At least, not anytime soon if he’s to ever have a vision about the two. It even feels like Xizara isn’t giving them a complete answer.

Next to him, Scar groans, drawing Joe’s attention. The wizard’s rubbing at his head, waking up from his short nap with what seems like a headache. At least the healing potion helped with the concussion he had.

+=*=+

The small being peaks out of his hiding spot, watching the six players in front of him. Five of them he immediately recognizes as his player’s friends, all sporting some kind of injury. The sixth takes a while before it clicks with the Camrow as to why he kind of recognizes him.

It’s the Admin’s look alike, and he’s helping the Hermits for some odd reason. The smell of healing potions still linger in the air, and the strange player has several empty bottles he’s shoving deeper into his glitched out inventory.

Tiny Etho had taken a look into the player’s inventory before, and it looked nothing of what he’s used to seeing. It looks like a regular inventory, but mixed with something… else.  _ What is he? _

+=*=+

Xisuma sighs, looking over the Hermits that demanded to go with him. The rest of the Hermits gather around them, a few double checking their inventories to make sure they have everything.

The first two Hermits to state that they’re coming is Doc and Etho, which wasn’t much of a surprise. The creeper and hybrid barely bat an eye as Bdubs mother hens them, even agreeing to some of the things he suggests they do.

Next to them is Grian, whose wings twitch with fear and a hint of something else. He’s quietly talking to Mumbo, his entire body turned to the man as he accepts several stacks of golden carrots from him. He can tell that with the Sahara trio being a member down, the remaining pair is in a bit of shock.

False and Stress are huddled together behind him, looking over a rather thin book on the End. The pair had raided Joe’s temporary base to find it and several others of the same size, even asking the Admin to access their friend’s ender chest in the process. Xisuma can even hear them talking about the contents of it.

Last but not least is Tango, who shoots a grin at Xisuma as soon as he notices the Admin looking at him. Patting his friends’ shoulders, the Netherborn makes his way to the other long lived being.

“So how is this going to work?” Tango asks, motioning to the portal that’ll take them to the stronghold.

“We go to the Deep End.” The Netherborn snorts, rolling his eyes. “It’s where we can find the Watchers. I know someone who might know how to find our Hermit-nappers.”

Tango frowns, mouthing ‘you know a guy?’ as he stares at the Admin with a confused look. Sighing, his Admin motions for the Netherborn to wait, calling out to all of the Hermits. The talking quiets down, and the Hermits and Camrows press in on the Void Kind.


	7. Chapter 7

The Admin looks at the faces of his Hermits, making sure that they’re all paying attention. Nodding, he lays out the plans for those going with him.

“The End is far larger than what we, as players, typically have access to. Once the group and I go through to the End, I will be teleporting us to the edge of our world’s End. Then, we fly.”

“How far do we fly?” Stress asks, pulling her sweater tighter around her form.  _ Oh, right. Most non-Void Kind aren’t built for being in the cold for long, let alone the Void’s extreme chill. _

Xisuma shrugs, frowning. “Time passes weirdly between the areas. Time in the player sections of the End pass in a similar way to the Overworld’s, maybe a few minutes ahead. In the Deep End, time moves several years faster. The area between them is… weird. Both time and distance changes there.”

“Much like the Nether, than.” Tango mutters, a frown on his face. “At least, with the area between sections. The time difference doesn’t change, though.”

“Tell us more!” Stress asks as she moves closer to the Netherborn.

“Later!” Grian snaps, and winces at the shocked look from the woman. “Sorry, sorry. But we have friends we need to get back. We can talk about the Nether after they’re home and safe.”

Stress sighs, and nods in agreement. “Fine. Later. Promise, Tango?” She holds out a hand, pinky extended. Tango gives her a smile that hides the look in his eyes, completing the pinky promise.

“See you lot in the End.” He states, stepping into the Nether portal.

Tango disappears quickly, and the group starts stepping into the portal themselves. Xisuma is the last to go in, softly telling the remaining Hermits to stay safe. He doesn’t wait for their agreements, disappearing into the portal.

The area on the other side is empty, only the sound of the two portals there. Checking his inventory a last time, Xisuma steps into the End portal, and blinks when he’s surrounded by emptiness, end stone, and obsidian.

+=*=+

_ The hallway is long and pristine, reminding Joe much of the walls of a futuristic spaceship kept clean. By the way they look, Joe suspects that this _ is _ a spaceship of some kind. Walking down the hall, he passed through the doorway, and nearly collided with a giant of a man. _

_ The man wears an armor that has him frowning, reminding the seer of something. Studying it as closely as possible as the man continues down the hall, it finally clicks. Xisuma’s armor has similarities to what this man wears. Then, a voice comes from the walls, causing Joe to jump. _

**_“Do you think it wise to allow him to continue seeking out this creature?”_ ** _ The voice asks, sounding concerned about whoever he’s talking about. _ **_“We know nothing about it and it’s species.”_ **

_ The man frowns under his helmet, removing it to rub an eye as the doorway he just passed closes behind him. A few seconds pass before the man nods, face turning to face the ceiling. Setting down his helmet, he raises his hands. _

_ “Yes, VEGA, I do.” _ _ The man responds, hands shaking slightly.  _ _ “Whatever this creature is… my gut says that it’s good for him. That it’ll do right by my son.” _

_ VEGA sighs, the lights stuttering a bit with the sound. _ Is this VEGA an AI?  _ Joe thinks, moving closer to the armored man. _

**_“If you say so. But I don’t trust it. Creatures that size shouldn’t be trusted. Not one bit.”_ **

Joe shoots up from where he lays, his eyes slowly focusing on the cell around him. The sound of one of the Hermits’ snores soon makes its way to his ears, and his ears shift to a better form to find the direction it’s coming from. It’s coming from the other cell, and Joe shakes his head to return his ears to normal.

Moving to his feet, the seer stumbles to the bars and peers through them. His Admin’s twin is gone, probably off doing who knows what with that being. Leaning his head against the bar, Joe sighs before sliding to the ground and closing his eyes.

A few seconds pass before he hears a clicking sound, and his eyes snap open. Eyes snapping around the room, Joe leans towards the sound, and something makes its way out of a hole in the wall. The thing makes the clicking sound again, and Joe gets a full view of it when it straightens out.

It’s a Camrow, and a dirty one at that. The Camrow’s eye brightens when it takes note of Joe’s focus on it, quickly moving forward to pull at his shirt.

It looks like Etho. The shock of the observation causes him to freeze, and the tiny being chitters at the sudden lack of movement. It pokes at his side, and Joe shifts a bit at the sharp fingers.

_ Is the vision messing with my head? _ Joe thinks, looking down at the tiny version of Etho. _ Or is this Camrow exactly what it looks like? _

“You should hide, little one.” Joe says as quietly as possible. “Who knows when they come back, and by the sounds of it, they have no good plans for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder, guys! I have a tumblr (which is @sannahofskva) that has lore for this series, as well as art for it and the Camrows! Check it out if you want to!


	8. Chapter 8

Tango waves to him as soon as he spots him from the portal back to their spawn points, the helmet focusing on the grinning face of the Netherborn for several seconds. Waving in return, Xisuma removes the helmet with a bit of hesitation, breathing in the air deeply. Several of the others suck in a deep breath, muttering to each other.

“X?” False asks, stepping forward. “I thought…”

Xisuma simply smiles at her, shaking his head as he sets the helmet down on the portal. “The End is one dimension where I don’t need it to breathe. I’ll be fine.”

False sighs in relief and grins, her grip on the book in her hand loosening. Stress soon joins her, flipping through the book that she has.

“What are Old Ones, X?” Stress asks, giving the Admin a confused look. “This book focuses on a specific one, but it states that there are many, especially in the End and the many Inbetween that connects to it.”

“Old Ones are immortals, and are very dangerous.” Xisuma states, taking a peak at the book’s title. **_The Great Shifter,_ ** _makes sense for Joe of all beings to have a book on that._ “An immortal won’t get to the age that these beings are at if they don’t know how to defend themselves and their territories. They demand respect, which is why I must warn all of you to _be careful._ They won’t hesitate to kill if they feel they’ve been wronged.”

“Is that who you know?” Tango asks, frowning. “An Old One? Or are we going to be passing through the territories of these beings?”

“Yes to _all_ of your questions. I know that only half of you have a better understanding of the dangers,” he looks to Tango, Grian, and Etho, “and it’s all due to your homeworlds and their familiarity with these beings, so take the lead from them if I’m not nearby.”

The group nods in understanding, and Xisuma pulls up the admin panels. With a bit of hesitation, he teleports the group of them to the edge of their End, laying eyes on the familiar fog for the first time in several centuries.

“Everyone has what they need on hand?” The group nods, and he straightens up. “Pair up and keep an eye on me, then. The fog is sentient, in a sense, and won’t hesitate to mess with those who aren’t native or used to the dimension.”

Xisuma hears the group moving around, as well as leads being latched into place. With the confirmation of them being ready, he jumps into the Void without hesitation.

+=*=+

Xizara watches the being, making sure that it turns the corner before closing his door. He sighs in relief when the door clicks close, his warding popping into existence soon after. Waiting a few moments to make sure that there’s no one banging on the room’s door, he quickly heads to the bed.

With slight hesitation, the halfling picks up his helmet and taps the visor. Waiting as the helmet boots up and connects to his family, he thinks about what he’s going to tell the pair. Hell, he doesn’t know how to even _say_ what’s happening.

How’s he going to break it to them? “Hey, Dad, VEGA, my Old One is probably going to start a war over the safety of a few reborns? And I’m right in the middle of it?” Shaking his head, Xizara smiles at the thought despite it’s possibility.

Without a doubt, his Old One truly _cares_ about the Hermits, and would do anything he can to protect them. The eldritch being is probably on his way now, or will be soon enough. Grinning at the thought of what might happen when the Old One shows up, the grin gets even wider when his helmet beeps out that it made a connection to his home.

 **“Hello, Xizara.”** The familiar voice of VEGA states when he turns on the helmet’s speakers. **“We’re surprised that you called us. Do you need help with anything?”**

Xizara winces a bit, glad that neither would be able to see it. Despite how glad he is to hear the AI’s voice, he’s worried about the reaction from said AI and his dad.

“What would happen if an Old One goes on a murderous rampage?”


	9. Chapter 9

Python sighs in relief when Iskall gives him a coherent response, smiling a bit before he quickly hushes the hybrid. Doing a check over as quickly as possible, the creeper hands them some food that was dropped off by Xisuma’s twin.

“Slowly.” Python tells the hybrid, quickly stopping the rushed eating. “Eating that fast will upset your stomach. Go slower so it won’t be an issue.”

Iskall grimaces, and eats the cooked chicken at a slower pace then they started with. The food saturation heals up the damage that the potion hadn’t healed, the only thing left to be fixed being the broken eye piece.

Unfortunately, their broken eye won’t heal up unless they either replace the diamond or the hybrid chances a respawn. Considering the group of creatures that happen to be holding them captive, Python prefers not to chance Iskall respawning until they’re all in a safe place.

“How do you feel?” He asks, replacing the eaten food with several bottles of water.

“Tired. In pain.” Iskall replies, carefully sipping at the bottles given to them. “My sight is all weird. What happened?”

“I’m not really sure.” Shaking his head, he settles down on the floor. His suit is already ruined, what’s some dirt to add to it? “I was sleeping when I was taken, but it looks like they destroyed your mechanical eye when they took you.”

+=*=+

The Void practically vibrates, Tango realizes. He’s not sure it’s because he’s a Netherborn, and definitely doesn’t belong there, or the fact that he’s not Void Kind like his Admin. Tango can tell the others non-Void Kind are being affected, their eyes blinking faster than normal.

“Switch with me.” He mutters to Grian, tapping on the avian’s face. “My eyes and brain need a break.”

Muttering in response, the avian’s wings snap open and quickly flips them over. Grian’s wings flap a bit heavily to gain balance before they even out, and Tango groans a bit at the sudden movement.  _ For the love of the Nether, that _ hurts.

“How far do you think we’ve gone?” Grian eventually asks, eyes not moving from where they zeroed on the Admin. “The Void is doing me no favors.”

“And you think it’s favoring  _ me?” _ Tango snarks back, taking a moment to yawn. “The Netherborn. Who, for sure, doesn’t belong in any part of the End.”

Grian huffs out a laugh, patting the hybrid’s back as best as possible. The entire group knows that Tango truly isn’t meant to be in the End, everything about him geared for a place that is far warmer. A few hours End busting has him sneezing for days after, who knows what a couple of days will do to the being? He hopes that Tango’s health doesn’t go south.

“I’m not sure that far we’ve gone.” Tango finally mutters, a frown on his face. “It’s so different from where I’m from. The End is far too different from the Nether for me to really tell things apart. It’s best to ask out Admin that.”

Nodding, Grian pulls at the string of a rocket to relieve his wings a small bit. Unlike the other Hermits, whose elytra don’t give them any muscle strain, his wings and back will hurt for days if he doesn’t use rockets. Truly, the avian is glad that he has access to them, he doesn’t know how he lived without them.

Eventually, his eyes flicker down to Tango’s face. The being had closed his eyes some time ago, resting them during the moments that he can. While he still seems a tad stressed from who knows what as well as from the knowledge of the missing Hermits, it’s nice to know that the Netherborn can relax a bit.

“Tango?” The being hums, eyes opening a tad before they close again. “Is it normal for Void Kind to be shapeshifters?”

Tango hums in thought, hands tightening around Grian’s sweater before he shakes his head. His eyes open, and he looks toward their Admin.

“Not that I know of. Most of the species don’t really support the ability. I don’t know what all of the species are, though, and what each one of them entails. I do know that there’s an Old One from the End who’s known for it.” Sighing, he closes his eyes again. “He’s extremely territorial, from what I’ve heard, but there hasn’t been any recent activity from him in his territory.”

“Where  _ is _ this Old One’s territory?”

“As far as I know, rather close to our End. Probably on the other side of the Divide.”


	10. Chapter 10

Polkull sulks his way around the server, intent on finding the best place to put his tower. He hates the fact that Hegyt told him to leave the Halfing along. That they’re simply going to _watch_ the menace more closely.

Scowling, he teleports to the space directly under a rather large sign. The scowl soon turns into a frown, and Polkull steps out from under it to read the words. Seconds later, the being is even more confused. Just, what even is a _shopping district?_ And what the hell is it’s use?

Huffing, the being makes his way through this ‘district.’ It’s a blessing that there’s no players around, or else they’d see the confusion Polkull _swore_ he would never show another being, let alone potential servants.

Is this what players do now? Sell materials and services for diamonds? He hates it. They shouldn’t be doing this. Players can _not_ be allowed to do this.

The scowl is back in place, and Polkull teleports to a large clearing nearby. He wants this tower to be in the most visible place possible, and for it to be _noticeable._ A simple tower like the ones they built in Evo won’t do. Hopefully, Hegyt and Gofel will never find out about this.

+=*=+

With a hiss, xisumavoid quiets the other Camrows as well as gain their attention. All of them are anxious and scared, with a member of their own and many players kidnapped, but the leaving of even _more_ players had made it worse. The high strung feeling filling the air is giving him a headache.

Straightening up, the small being crosses his arms and narrows his eye at the others before him. A few shift uneasily where they float, and he can hear the small TFC look-alike mutters a curse under his breath. He doesn’t bother to correct the being, knowing full well that it’ll be bound to happen again.

“𝙹リᒷ 𝙹⎓ 𝙹⚍∷ 𝙹∴リ ╎ᓭ ᒲ╎ᓭᓭ╎リ⊣.1” Little Void mutters, and he wyes the place where the being would normally be during one of their meetings. “リ𝙹ℸ ̣ 𝙹リꖎ|| ℸ ̣ ⍑ᔑℸ ̣ , ᓭ𝙹 ╎ᓭ ᓭᒷ⍊ᒷ∷ᔑꖎ 𝙹⎓ 𝙹⚍∷ !¡ꖎᔑ||ᒷ∷ᓭ.2”

Soon enough, their missing Seer’s Camrow floats toward to translate. _Thank the gods he understands Galatic,_ Little Void thinks as he glances at the being. _Otherwise, there would be no way for the others to know what I’m saying._

Nodding thankfully to joehillssees, he holds his arms close to touching to create the illusion needed. What the illusion reveals has the other Camrows grinning, and they all gather round to get a closer look.

“∴ᒷ ᒲ╎⊣⍑ℸ ̣ リ𝙹ℸ ̣ ʖᒷ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ᓭℸ ̣ ∷𝙹リ⊣ᒷᓭℸ ̣ , ʖ⚍ℸ ̣ ∴ᒷ ᓵᔑリ ᓭℸ ̣ ╎ꖎꖎ ⍑ᒷꖎ!¡ ╎リ 𝙹ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ∷ ∴ᔑ||ᓭ.3” The grin Little Void gives reveals sharp teeth, and CamM madly cackles in response.

+=*=+

It felt like it was weeks since they had taken off, and Tango had switched with Grian twice before now during their flight across the Divide. Tango’s eyes burn as he follows the Void Kind as closely as possible, hesitating a bit when the being dips into a dive. Eventually, Tango follows after him, spotting the island of endstone the Admin is gunning for.

He lands in relief, carefully unhooking his fellow Hermit and helps him get his feet. Grian grins at him in thanks, wings sagging as he leans down against his knees. Laughing a bit hysterically he falls to his knees, Tango returns the grin.

“Why did I agree to go on this adventure?” He asks as the others land around them, laughing at his comment. “This is hell on my eyes.”

“We’re halfway there.” Xisuma states in reply, a small smile on his face. “We can rest here while I call for my contact.”

Happy with what he heard, Tango shifts around to lay on his back. He can hear Stress and False practically beg the Void Kind to tell them how he’ll call for his contact, questions of just _who_ this being is thrown in as well. It sounds like they aren’t taking any breaths, as well as asking questions a mile a minute.

“Enough, ladies!” The tone practically makes it a demand, and the duo go quiet. “I can’t answer anything if you don’t _pause_ for me to do so. Besides, you need to conserve the air you breathe.”

The pair stare at him, shocked at the forwardness of their Admin. Eventually they nod, and Xisuma sighs in relief. He places down an ender chest and pulls out a book, nodding when he reads the title.

“This should answer _most_ of the questions you have.” He states, continuing when False takes the book. “There won’t be anything on how one could contact him, since that kind of information isn’t given out lightly. Either way, it should _help?”_

They nod in thanks, and the Admin turns away in favor of going through the ender chest. Tango watches him with a hint of confusion, wondering just _what_ could be in it. There’s no way for it to connect with what the Admin has back in Hermitcraft, and he simply wants to know _more._

Tango soon gains his answer, though, when the being just starts pulling out what seems like supplies for a _summoning ritual._ Like, the typical supplies one would need to summon a demon, though that’s all hocus pocus. Demon summoning isn’t even possible.

He watches his Admin lay everything in place, listening as closely as possible as the being mutters in Galactic. On the downside, the Void Kind is speaking too low for him to even _hear_ a word he says. All Tango can do is recognize just what language he’s speaking.

The purple candles that were set down are soon lit, the smell of blood filling the air soon after. Then, Xisuma pulls out a knife, of all things, and Tango shoots up. _This ritual requires him to use_ blood?

He looks away when the being continues forward with the ritual, eyes landing on Grian. The avian’s face is pale, eyes wide as he watches their Admin. His wings are folded tightly to his back, showing no emotion. Tango stands and stumbles forward, intent on gaining the being’s attention when a voice echoes behind him.

“̴̢̢̧̣̤̜̫̜̗̄̈́́̄̕͜Ÿ̵̡̧͚͍͍̳͚͈̰͔́̔̆̎͐̏̂̽ọ̸̢̨͓̼̳̠̰͉͇͙̾u̴̧̠̗̾́̈́̌͆̄͜ ̴̧̱̯̫͎̙͂̅a̴̧̡̤͓̬̱̞̳͖̹̝͑͑́́́ͅr̵̛͓͈̣̥̱̥̯̭̭͎͎͌͌̎̉́̆̽̕͝͠e̸̼͇̽͜ ̵̧̧͕̪͚̺̗̲̹̠̩̑̏̀̒́̍̓́́̌͗ţ̴̫̮͈̻̓̆̃́h̷̟̤̣́̍̕ĕ̵̡̮̅̓̅̍̆͑͒͊̚͘ ̴͇̩̗͈̟̥͝ͅs̷̠̫̍̿̈́̓̄̏̌̚̕ê̷̢̫͎̙͇̋̒̎̊̌̚c̴̛̗̳͉͔̫̬̙̙̔̒̎͋̈́ͅͅͅõ̷̙̪̲̦̿͑̓̀̄̐̃͑̔̃ͅn̸̛̲̪͇̼̥͈̭̗̞͂̅̏̕d̶̛̝͕̥̦̲̣͔̬̭̮̼̙̀̀̊̎͗͂͆̍͘ ̸̛͚̤́Ǫ̶̤̘͍̞̫̼͍̥̹̣̞͛̏̍̏̉͛͊̐͠l̷̨̳̩͔̻̖̯̯͕̍̑̏͝͠d̵̡̻̟͙̰͇̠̲̟̞̃̈ͅ ̷̢̹̩̦̣̳̫͚̾͌͊Ǫ̷̯̼̟̠̣̲̉́̔̈́̎̈́̆̀̋͝͠n̵͍͓̞̲̬̺̒́͆͂̋̋̌̉̚e̷̟̯͆̍͐̂̈́͗̄́̓͋͠͝ ̶̜̠̺͘͝ţ̷̙̩̭̦̍̔̄͊͆̿̓̇͘͝ȏ̸͙̓̓̄́̌͗ ̵̭͈̩͒̅̿͆̃̈́̄͊̚̚ͅc̷̡͈͙̫̙̊͊͐̈̅̈́̀́̃̅͝ȧ̸̼͈̒̑l̸̍͆́̈̏ͅl̶̻̟͛͝ ̵̡̡̛͚͖̞͈̦̫̺̼̬̒͛̊̒̉̑̀̐̉́͠m̷̧͔̜̲̘̯̂̀͜͝ę̴͚̗͍͖̓̔͗̿͊́̄͌̉̔̚͠.̴̨̡̛̲͎̟̳͎̺̳̩̈́̊̎̒͌̏͐̉̓͝͠ͅ”̷̮̫͍̈͊̈̒͒́ The voice states, and Tango’s head snaps around in fear.

* * *

**Translations**

  1. "One of our own is missing."
  2. "Not only that, so is several of our players."
  3. "We might not be the strongest, but we can still help in other ways."



* * *

**Other Notes**

Alright, that’s the last chapter for this part! I hope you’re enjoying where this is all going so far! (-:  
It might be a while before I get the next one started, since classes will be starting up soon. On the other hand, I have a Tumblr where I have extra info on this story! You can either use the tag, #face stealing shape shifter, on sannahofskva, or use [this link!](https://sannahofskva.tumblr.com/tagged/shape-shifting-face-stealer/chrono)


End file.
